1. Field
This relates to a plasma display panel, and more particularly, to a plasma display panel capable of achieving improved discharge efficiency and reduced discharge voltage.
2. Background
Generally, a plasma display panel (hereinafter, referred to as a “PDP”) is a luminous device that displays an image using an electric discharge within a plurality of discharge cells. Such a PDP does not require that each cell be provided with an active device and therefore, such a PDP may have a relatively large-size screen produced by a simplified manufacturing process, an easily increased screen size, and rapid response time.
Referring to FIG. 1, a PDP is generally configured in such a manner that an upper panel 10 and a lower panel 20 are stacked one above another so that they face each other. The upper panel 10 includes a pair of sustain electrodes 12 arranged at an inner surface of a transparent substrate 11. Normally, the sustain electrodes 12 are divided into a transparent electrode and a bus electrode. The sustain electrodes 12 are coated with a dielectric layer 13 for AC driving. A protective film 14 is formed at a surface of the dielectric layer 13.
The lower panel 20 includes address electrodes 22 arranged on an inner surface of a lower substrate 21, and a dielectric layer 23 is formed over the address electrodes 22. A stripe type or well-type barrier rib 24 is formed over the dielectric layer 23 to partition the space between the upper panel 10 and the lower panel 20 into discharge cells 25. Red, blue, and green fluorescent layers 26 for display of different colors are coated over the discharge cell space partitioned by the barrier rib 24 to define sub-pixels. A discharge cell 25 is partitioned, on a sub-pixel basis, by the barrier rib 24, and is filled with a discharge gas. One pixel includes three sub-pixels.
The upper dielectric layer 13 covering the sustain electrodes 12 may be made of a material having a uniform specific dielectric constant. In this case, if the upper dielectric layer 13 is made of a material having a relatively low specific dielectric constant, it may cause an increase in discharge voltage upon driving of the PDP.
Moreover, if the upper dielectric layer 13 is made of the relatively low specific dielectric constant material, a capacitance between the sustain electrodes 12 may be increased, resulting in increased unavailable electric power.